best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Spinning (Кружит)" by MONATIK
"Spinning (Кружит)" is a song by Ukrainian singer, songwriter, dancer, composer and The Voice of Ukraine (Голос країни) judge MONATIK. It was released as part of his second studio album Sounds (Звучит) on May 25, 2016. Its music video was released a week later. An English remix of the song was released on May 9, 2017, as his fourth non-album single. Lyrics Russian Так особенно... Так особенно... Так особенно сегодня чувства кипят Так говорят, а я не вижу их Так особенно сегодня люди шалят Так говорят, а я не вижу их Так особенно сегодня звезды горят Так говорят, а я не вижу их ведь Занят мой взгляд... Эндорфины пошли, фантазия пошлит Я что ли чувствами залит, что глаза мозолю Эндорфины пошли, фантазия пошлит Эй, ты что не золотом лита? Что глаза мозолю? У-у-у, оказалось, вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Кружит, кружит... о-у, как жить? Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да, до упаду Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да... (дай мне!) Головы кружит, головы кружит... Так особенно сегодня чувства кипят Так говорят, а я не вижу их Так особенно сегодня люди шалят Так говорят, а я не вижу их Так особенно сегодня звезды горят Так говорят, а я не вижу их Занят мой взгляд... Эндорфины пошли, фантазия пошлит Я что ли чувствами залит, что глаза мозолю Эндорфины пошли, фантазия пошлит Эй, ты что не золотом лита? Что глаза мозолю? У-у-у, оказалось, вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Кружит, кружит... о-у, как жить? Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да, до упаду Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да... (дай мне!) Головы кружит, головы кружит... Ты так особенна, ты так особенна Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! По тебе с ума сходят Ты так особенна, ты так особенна Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! У-у-у-у-у-у-у-у... Оказалось, что... Оказалось так, что... Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир Вокруг тебя весь мир кружит! Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да, до упаду Кружит голову, ай до упаду Голову, да... (дай мне!) Romantization Tak osobenno... Tak osobenno... Tak osobenno segodnya chuvstva kipyat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh Tak osobenno segodnya lyudi shalyat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh Tak osobenno segodnya zvezdy goryat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh ved' Zanyat moy vzglyad... Endorfiny poshli, fantaziya poshlit YA chto li chuvstvami zalit, chto glaza mozolyu Endorfiny poshli, fantaziya poshlit Ey, ty chto ne zolotom lita? Chto glaza mozolyu? U-u-u, okazalos', vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Kruzhit, kruzhit... o-u, kak zhit'? Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da, do upadu Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da... (day mne!) Golovy kruzhit, golovy kruzhit... Tak osobenno segodnya chuvstva kipyat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh Tak osobenno segodnya lyudi shalyat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh Tak osobenno segodnya zvezdy goryat Tak govoryat, a ya ne vizhu ikh Zanyat moy vzglyad... Endorfiny poshli, fantaziya poshlit YA chto li chuvstvami zalit, chto glaza mozolyu Endorfiny poshli, fantaziya poshlit Ey, ty chto ne zolotom lita? Chto glaza mozolyu? U-u-u, okazalos', vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Kruzhit, kruzhit... o-u, kak zhit'? Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da, do upadu Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da... (day mne!) Golovy kruzhit, golovy kruzhit... Ty tak osobenna, ty tak osobenna Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Po tebe s uma skhodyat Ty tak osobenna, ty tak osobenna Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u... Okazalos', chto... Okazalos' tak, chto... Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir Vokrug tebya ves' mir kruzhit! Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da, do upadu Kruzhit golovu, ay do upadu Golovu, da... (day mne!) English You’re a summer, girl You know, you’re summer, girl There’s someone in the air in million ways What they say but I just cannot see There’s someone in the game that people plays What they say but I just cannot see There’s someone in the stars the magic place What they say but I just cannot see ‘Cause you are in my eyes Oh, my endorphins are here My fantasy’s dear I'm overwhelmed, I held a fear Have I become an eyesore? My endorphins are here My fantasy’s dear Hey, I’m sorry for interfering Have I become an eyesore? Ooh It turned out you beautify the world, you spin You beautify the world, you spin You beautify the world, you spin You spin (You spin, ooh) I'm in Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, girl you’re causing a riot, hey Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, you’re hot (Give it to me) Heads are spinning To the rhythm Heads are spinning There’s someone in the air in million ways What they say but I just cannot see There’s someone in the game that people plays What they say but I just cannot see There’s someone in the stars the magic place What they say but I just cannot see ‘Cause you are in my eyes Oh, my endorphins are here My fantasy’s dear I'm overwhelmed, I held a fear Have I become an eyesore? My endorphins are here My fantasy’s dear Hey, I’m sorry for interfering Have I become an eyesore? Ooh It turned out you beautify the world, you spin You beautify the world, you spin You beautify the world, you spin You spin (You spin, ooh) I'm in Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, girl you’re causing a riot, hey Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, you’re hot (Give it to me) Heads are spinning To the rhythm Heads are spinning You’re a summer girl You know, you’re summer girl (That’s right) You got the whole wide world (Spinning) Giving it a new (Meaning) You’re a summer girl You know, you’re summer girl The world spins around you It turned out, it turned out, you beautify the world You beautify the world You beautify the world You beautify the world You beautify the world You beautify the world You spin Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, girl you’re causing a riot, hey Spin my head, oh, you’re causing a riot Damn, you’re hot (Give it to me) Why It Rocks #MONATIK uses very little autotune in the song. #The drum beats and trumpets used in the instrumental are very smooth and relaxing while simultaneously complimenting MONATIK's vocals. #His live performances of the song's original version and English remix are really good. #The song's production is good thanks to MONATIK. #The music video is well-shot and produced thanks to Tanu Muino and is well-choreographed thanks to Denis Stulnikov. It features lots of beautiful scenery while MONATIK and a changing roster of female dancers happily dance to the song. #The song helped propel MONATIK's career and recognition outside of his home country Ukraine thanks to his performance of the song's English remix as the opening act for the semi-finals for Eurovision 2017. Bad Qualities # The song can be cheesy at times due to its lyrics. # The song's English remix is okay compared to the original version. Videos Category:2010s Category:Russian songs Category:Pop Category:Foreign-language Category:Just Dance songs Category:Romance songs